Many point of sale printers use rolls of paper upon which to print customer receipts. The length of each printed receipt can vary depending upon such things as the number of items listed on the receipt, for example. It is often desirable for merchants, who use such point of sale printers, to receive an indication that the length of paper remaining in the current roll of paper is nearing its end. One common method of such indication is to have a color, such as pink, for example, applied to the paper from a predetermined length from the end of the roll. Such a predetermined length, however, may be inadequate for merchants that typically use long lengths of paper per receipt, and may, therefore, result in running out of paper during the printing of a receipt. For other merchants, however, that typically use less paper per receipt the predetermined length may be longer than they desire. For these merchants the predetermined length may result in wasting paper when, for example, an operator replaces a paper roll, as soon as the pink color is observed, when in fact, several additional full receipts could have been printed prior to replacing the roll.
Accordingly, the art is in need of “paper remaining” alerts that are adjustable and customizable.